Arsens Rise to Power
NO ONE may use the characters I created even if you ask permission from me Queen Arsen. I plan on writing more about these characters in the future. THX :) : : "Mother, you said you would tell me the next time you sent Harpy out on patrol! I told you she isn't ready, she needs more training. She is not yet ready to be on her own while patrolling a very dangerous border outpost!!!" A 10 year old Arsen was yelling at her mother, Queen Caracara. The queen was staring at her eldest daughter with nothing but boredom in her expression, "My beautiful little fire bug," The queen sprang off her throne and seized her eldest daughter by her throat. "You often forget that I ''am in charge here 'NOT YOU!" Arsen stood frozen, not in fear but in complete surprise, never had her mother been so aggressive with any of her children. Smoke came pouring out of the queens nostrils, wreathing around her horns. "Mother let go of me, or I will have no choice but to end your rule of pain and suffering over the Skywing tribe." The older Skywing released her daughter but held her captive with her fearful gaze, "You would never be able to kill me in a duel for ''MY throne!" The queens expression changed from fearful to daring. '''''Two Weeks Later. . . : Princess Arsen stalked through the halls of the sky palace searching for her mother, Queen Caracara. When she turned the corner into another corridor she collided with one of the queens advisers, she automatically clamped her talons around his throat, "Where's my mother!?!" ''she hissed through her teeth. ''She will pay for what she has done to Harpy! She was only 8 not close to being ready to patrol on her own. . . . Caracara '''WILL '''pay!! The adviser tried to wriggle out of the princesses grasp, but failed miserably in the end. "WHERE IS SHE!!!" Arsen screeched in his ear. "Sh-she's on her platform overlooking the arena!" The orange dragon whimpered pathetically. In one quick smooth motion Arsen snapped the feeble creatures neck, and left his small fragile body laying limply on the palace floor. "CARACARA!" Arsen swooped into the Skywing gladiator arena swinging her sleek powerful neck around to survey the scene. Good every known Skywing is here. I want every one to see me defeat my evil mother! '' : '' "What ''is she doing here!?" Caracara hissed to her brother Goshawk, "I haven't a clue dear sister." His amber eyes following every move his niece made. He finally understood what was happening, "Perhaps she is going to challenge you for the throne." He hissed through his teeth. The queen laughed coldly. : Arsen shot out fire while she spun in mid-air, all the Skywings watched in awe at the young princess. One young dragonet shrieked as the sun glinted off Arsens jeweled scales, "''She's on FIRE!!!" ''Arsen did indeed look as if her body was flaming but she knew it was only the light reflecting off the rubies, diamonds and sapphires that were put in-between her scales. Arsen pulled in her wings and plummeted down onto the sands of the arena, showering sand over her talons. "As I stand before the citizens of the Skykingdom, I challenge my ''Mother, Queen Caracara, to a battle for the thrown." Arsen spat the word mother out of her mouth as if it were a burning coal. "If she refuses to battle me, she will be known as a coward." Her mother flinched when Arsen used the word coward. How dare she call me a coward, and in front of my tribe! : '' The queen spread her massive wings and with a smug grin at her brother she lifted into the air. Goshawk took a tentative step towards the spot his sister had just been and glanced down at his brave stupid niece, "Arsen," His voice was deathly calm, "you don't stand a chance, once the queen gets her talons on you . . . you're a goner!" : "She sent my only sister to her death, everything she does is for her own advantage. She deserves to die for all her mistakes, and if she does in fact win the battle I want all of her ''loyal citizens to know what she really is!" Arsen's snout was pouring smoke and her eyes were filled with hatred and loss. "SHE IS NOTHING BUT A BACK-STABBING COAL EATING SELFISH QUEEN!!" : The crowed gasped in unison, from the shock of what they had just heard. There were shouts of, "Kill her Arsen!" and"Down with Caracara!!" , as well as, "You have no right to say those things..." and "Kill her... rip out her throat!" : It happened quickly, Caracara tucked in her wings and dove toward her daughter with her talons extended aiming for Arsens throat. However Arsen saw her mother coming and quickly shot out of the way. With an Oof! the queen smashed into the arena sands. Arsen saw her opportunity, using her back legs she pushed off and sprung towards her mother, landing on Caracaras back she dug her razor sharp talons into her mother twisting violently until she felt bone. Caracara snapped open her enormous wings and flailed them around in hopes of confusing her daughter, but Arsen held tight, "You failed Harpy, you failed me and you failed your tribe!" Arsen felt her mother tense and she knew she had struck a nerve. The queen suddenly swung her neck around and rammed her head into Arsens shoulders sending the dragonet sailing through the air and crashing into the arena wall. Cheers rose from the seats surrounding the arena. The queen smeared with blood now coming in steady streams from her wounds, sauntered over to her daughters body, "My little fire bug," She sneered evilly. "we both knew you would never ''beat me in the battle for the throne!" Caracara raised her head and laughed to the clouds as if mocking her daughter's death. : "Guards, remove the body from the arena," Goshawk ordered cheerily, "we don't want it stinking up the place." Suddenly the queens laughter changed dramatically, it went from a cold, hate filled cackle, to a chocking gurgling sound, as if the queen were drowning. Goshawk turned his head to the blood soaked sands of the arena, and what he saw was unbelievable. : The cheers quickly turned into shrieks of panic and shock. What they saw, Arsen with her teeth clamped into her unsuspecting mothers throat, sinking in further with every strangled breath the dying queen took. Finally Arsen snapped her head to the side and in doing so she broke Caracaras neck, crowning herself the new queen of the Skywings. She stood turning her body in a slow circle surveying the expressions of her tribe, from shock to panic as well as joy at the evil queens ultimate death. Arsens deathly gaze came to a rest on the pale orange of her uncle's scales.Her eyes narrowed themselves to slits. "Goshawk," Arsen smiled wickedly. "we have much that we need to discuss about my mothers '. . . ''tragic ''death." The crowed swiveled their necks to look at the silent orange dragon. "Yes, of course . . . '''Princess ''Arsen." He looked defiantly at his niece. The crowed gasped in shock. Queen Arsen lifted off and landed gracefully on the balcony beside her defiant uncle. "Uncle Goshawk, do you really want to be ''disemboweled ''by your own niece in front of the ''entire ''kingdom?" She feigned surprise. ''Idiotic dragonet! ''Goshawk thought to himself. He lunged at Arsen, "You will ''not ''get away with the murder of my sister!" He sliced downward with his curved talons aiming at Arsens neck. Arsen ducked and rolled beneath her uncles belly and pushed upward with her powerful legs sending him flying through the air, landing on top of his sisters cold stiff body. "The coward has the audacity to attack his own queen!" Arsen roared above the chaos of the crowd. Goshawk flung himself away from his sisters cold body, and launched himself towards Arsen screeching bloody murder. "You vile little coal munching, fire gulping, bug infested, accident!" His eyes blazed with fury. : Arsen pounced onto her uncles back, her weight dragging him to the ground. She could feel Goshawk writhing beneath her trying to fling her off. Suddenly a large blur of dark orange flashed in front of Arsens eyes, and Goshawk roared in pain. "Hey sis, glad I didn't miss much of the action!" Falcon Arsens oldest brother hovered beside her his, snout twisted into a sly grin, and his talons clutching Goshawks horns. The older dragon hung from Falcons talons straining against his captor. Arsen smiled at her brother who had always protected her when she was arguing with her other siblings, from getting blasted in the tail and snout with their fire breath. (Until he mysteriously vanished one night.) "Hello, brother, it is nice to see you. Where have you been all this time?" : Falcon sunk down from the weight of his uncle. "Could we maybe talk about this after we take care of this abomination?!" Goshawk smacked Falcon with his strong tail, causing them to sink closer to the ground. Arsen twisted her wrist and flicked her tail toward the balcony. Falcon understanding his sisters secret battle language, swooped up into the sky with Goshawk trailing after him. Arsen positioned herself in front of the Queen's Balcony, and prepared to snatch Goshawk from the sky. Falcon angled his wings and went into a corkscrew dive, Goshawk screeching from the way Falcon wrenched on his neck to perform the move. : ''Careful Falcon, oh so careful. ''Arsen watched as her brother flung his dizzy uncle towards her. Reaching out with her talons she snatched her uncle by his wings and heard a satisfying rip as her talons sliced apart his membranes making him incapable of flight. "Let's see you try and murder me now ''Uncle!" Arsen threw Goshawk back to her brother and watched prepare to slice his talons across Goshawks shoulders. : "Daddy! No!" A small violet dragonet screeched across the sky. She flapped her tiny wings harder and harder to reach Falcon. "Daddy, please, you can't hurt this dragon. He didn't do anything to you!" Falcon shoved Goshawk away from him and watched as he fell to the sandy arena ground, his tore wing slowing down his fall just enough to keep it from killing him. : "Violet, what did I tell you?" Falcon snatched the dragonet from the air and held her to his broad chest, stroking her head and horns. Violet buried her face into Falcons shoulder and wept. "I'm sorry father, just really wanted to meet Auntie Arsen. : Arsen flapped over to her brother with a confused smile plastered on her snout. "Falcon? Is this dragonet yours?" Violet looked up at Arsen and smiled through her tears, a toothy grin. "Are you Princess Arsen," The little dragon looked hopeful. "are you my aunt?" : Arsen faltered in flight, but quickly corrected herself. "I am Queen Arsen, and yes, I believe I am your aunt." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)